


One last trick for freedom

by BachstieWrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Gen, I dont know how to tag okay, I love loki okay, Monsters and stuff, Other, Someone will be hurt real bad and it hurts me too, This might come off as more of an AU, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BachstieWrites/pseuds/BachstieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No matter what he did, he always hurts himself.</i><br/>A deep emptiness seeps into his mind, until he can no longer feel his limbs. He lets his defences fall and within finds himself, small, weak and laid bare, an ugliness he hates. A child that wants to love and be loved, disgusting. He rips it out and welcomes the cold that settles in the void, freezing everything, he yields to the burning feel of the cold and lets his mind wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No matter what loki did, he always hurts himself.

A deep emptiness seeps into his mind, until he can no longer feel his limbs. He lets his defences fall and within finds himself, small, weak and laid bare, an ugliness he hates. A child that wants to love and be loved, disgusting. He rips it out and welcomes the cold that settles in the void, freezing everything, he yields to the burning feel of the cold and lets his mind wander.

A golden palace, where he was born to a shining mother and father. An older brother that he stood side by side with, childish smiles upon their faces as they stood as still as they could for a portrait of them to be done. Impatient and restless he magicks green paint on his brother fair hair and laughs while trying to get away from his annoyed sibling with red paint in hand after him. 

\---

Loki opens his eyes and watches the mayhem and chaos below him. Screams and shouts of despair around him as his army of monsters from the nine realms wreak havoc. He watches the Avengers fight for the people of Midgard and their lives. Thor, of course, was among them. He always had a weak spot for the fools like himself and of course, he cannot help but be stout-hearted.

Loki turns away, indifferent to the deaths around him, he searches for his aim. Ah, there she is, cornered by one his mind controlled minions. He rolled his eyes and descend towards them, never trust a monster without a brain, he had specifically told everyone of them in several languages that the woman be brought to him alive and here he is having to find her nearing her death in the hands of the ugliest, slimiest, slowest slug monster. Pathetic humans. With a wave of his hand, the slug glowed green and melted into a puddle of slime with a horrible screeching sound and terrible smell. He watches as the mortal, Jane, scrambles back until she hits a wall.

Their eyes locked, a vile smile creeps onto his face. He mutters a short spell under his breath and advances ever so slowly towards her as her limbs froze in place, eyes growing wide with fear as a thin, long sword manifested in his grip. He'd prefer daggers but this peculiar weapon only existed in a form of a sword and he wanted his show. He stops, towering before her and stares into her wide unblinking eyes. His face steely, like a statue until he sees what he's been waiting for in her eyes reflection. Thor behind him with Mjolnir raised. Loki could tell whenever Thor swung Mjolnir as if he were to flick a bug away, and bug he is not, so he shoves the sword in his hand through the heart of Thor's beloved mortal with a manics grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I am not your brother but..."_

So many things happened in the short time span after he twisted the sword in Jane's chest. Her eyes losing its vitality as blood spilled from her body, Loki twisting his body to face Thor as his not-brother's rage swelled, transferring his rage into Mjolnir to strike the enemy dead. One of Thor's flaws is his inability to keep unemotional and his emotions tend to bleed into Mjolnir, if he has the rage to kill, Mjolnir will pick up on it and adjust her strikes accordingly to her masters will. This, Loki knows, and it has worked to his advantage.

The full power of Mjolnir strike, lands directly on Loki's chest, sending him flying through several buildings of Midgard until momentum stops him with his back smack against a large stone crucifix of a Midgardian church. Loki blacks out a few seconds before he regains conciousness and realises the irony of his back against the cross, he starts to laugh but stops short when he coughs and blood spills from his thin lips. He has read about Midgard and their culture, he knows what the many meanings, stories of the cross to its people, he smirks.

Loki reaches for buckles which hides the chest plate beneath the cloth of his battle armour and magicks them undone, revealing a broken golden chest plate turning into dust. The thin, magical chest plate had been given to him in the throne room of Asgard by the golden family of lies. His last defence, finally shattered, his chest hurts. Loki held his hands shakily before him, vision blurring with dark spots. A small whirl of his magic appears inches from his palms, gradually becoming bigger and colourless. The hit from Thor proved to be more powerful than he expected, his vision blurs to black and silence consumes him.

The next thing Loki knows, he hears Thor, "Loki! Brother!" So, he still calls him that sentimental title after landing a deathly blow? Had Loki the energy, he would have something to say about that. Loki's vision begins to clear and the first thing he sees is the clear sphere, hovering in his palms and in the distance is Thor, flying towards him. Thor looks like he has just woken up from bed, with little smudges of war bound injuries, so far yet so loud. Odin would be very proud to know that his son takes so much after him, regal even in the aftermath of a battle, Loki thinks. 

"Brother!" Thor bellows from afar, as clear as the sound of thunder in the rain. Loki takes a moment to watch Thor's cape flutter in the wind, he tilts his head and slumps, he rarely does so but he does now. He is tired and in pain after all and the show is coming to the end, he allows the corner of his lips to twitch into a vague smile and looks right at the blurring vision of Thor and mutters under his breath, "I am not your brother, Thor."

"I am not your brother but..." Loki repeats under his breath as he looks away from the diminishing red coming towards him, a subtle smile graces his face before it becomes distorted by pain. He heaves a heavy breath as he uses the last reservoir of strength in his body to crush the floating sphere between in his hands.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _One beat, two beats, a pause, his body sighs and then complete silence._   
>  _The sound of thunder and rain became deafening._

Loki lands ungracefully on his knees in a cave surrounded by darkness and ice, coughing out blood. His ragged breathing, loud in his ears and his vision in pitch darkness. He collapses onto his back and groans at the pain in his chest, tiredness consumes him. Loki doesn't know how long he laid there, hearing his breathing and heart beat slow dangerously. He lets his eyes fall close and the cold from the hard ground seep into his defenceless body, until he could not longer feel the cold. He forces his fingers to interlace on his chest, elbows folded at his sides, a chuckle bubbles out from his lips. The ending of his performance was rather poor, he thinks, he feels a little disappointed that the rest of Asgard did not witness his grand performance. 

_One beat, two beats, a pause, his body sighs and then complete silence._

_\---------------_

Thor stood still at the spot where he last saw Loki, he could not feel his brother. Loki's past disappearing acts had never place fear in his heart, for no matter how far his brother vanished to he could feel a hum in chest and would know that Loki lived. Even when Loki fell into the void, he knew Loki lived but he mourned that his brother would no longer be the same. Thor summoned what little knowledge of magic he had learnt from Loki in the past to seek out his brother's green mischievous spark and in his minds eyes, he sees Loki's flame of magic, weakened to the point it looked barely recognisable. Where in the past when he tried this spell, Loki's flame was a whirl of dancing spark which engulfed his entire vision, now it is barely speck and lacks its green vitality. As he tries to reach the speck, it vanishes, just like Loki did, startling Thor out of his trance.

He blinks electric blue eyes rapidly, adjusting his sight as the clouds above darkened, mirroring his distress. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a gleam at his feet, he drops to his knee, trembling fingers hovering over a small piece of golden plate. _No._ He thinks, picking up the piece, it was the only gift he remembers giving to Loki when they were fledgling growing apart by their difference in studies, hobbies and friends. They had encountered a large serpent monster in the fields with gleaming golden scale, Thor had thought killing the beast would allow him entrance into the world of the warriors and a tale to amaze young lasses. However, his strength were not the same, had Loki not come to his aid with his magic and wit, Thor probably would not be as whole as he is now. 

He had the scales of the beast made into a chest plate for Loki, Loki had been delighted to receive the gift but had told Thor that the plate was thin and can be easily destroyed, it would not protect. Loki had treasured it regardless, putting effort into upgrading the chest plate with his magic, it was never to break; only Mjolnir or an equivalent of Mjolnir force would destroy it, Loki had proudly told him so.

Distantly, he noted that he was not alone. Men and women were moving around him, Stark landed behind him and vehicles swerving to a stop. Thor thought he heard Jane yelling for him but how could it be? He had lost her, along with Loki. He hears her again, closer and louder, Thor turns and sees her. Alive, covered in grime and blood stained on her shirt but alive and whole. Her eyes met his in the chaos of people as she came to kneel in front of him, taking hold of his face between her hands. She is saying something but Thor cannot hear her or anything else for that matter, he can only hear the heavy down pour of rain and thunder.

He looks down at the piece of metal in his hand, rain washing away the blood and dirt, shining brilliantly. The same brilliance he saw when he struck down the serpent that day in the fields in his youth with Loki laughing behind him, in the bright clear skies of Asgard. He had destroyed the only gift he had given to Loki, vowing it would protect Loki from harm. In his rage, thinking Loki had murdered Jane before him, he had turned Mjolnir against his brother with every intention to kill. He dropped his head in grief and guilt, his golden locks dulled, curtained his face from public as his vision blurred. _His chest hurts._

**_The sound of thunder and rain became deafening._ **

\----

Some where in the nine realms, surrounded by cold and silence, the darkness is broken by a speck of green flame upon Loki's unmoving body.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work which I wrote 2 years ago and well... I decided, I might as well put it up for someone to read. It'd give me a boost in confidence to continue with this work. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it, I put it off for 2 years... Re-reading it.
> 
> [Inspired by the lyrics in Singer, Sia - Song: Breathe me]


End file.
